


The Shark Merman and the Siamese Fighting Mermaid

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Series: Supernatural FFXV [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Universe - Mermaid, Biting, Breeding, Chasing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding, Kissing, Lactating, Mating, Mermaid Gladiolus, Mermaid Reader, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, Possessiveness, Primal Sex, Promising, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Supernatural Beings, courting, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: You had gone to another territory because you had heard from friends that the shells there beyond beautiful. You had not expected though that you would draw the attention of a shark merman who seemed very keen on mating with you.





	The Shark Merman and the Siamese Fighting Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between the awesome Vathekael and me again. Thanks love for indulging me in this. In this fic, both characters are merfolk so the sex is a bit different from humans. So if you're not into the stuff, that's fine. Just warning you.

You swam through the coral reefs just outside of the city, looking for pretty shells to make new necklaces and other accessories with it. Humming happily when you found pretty white shells and lovely green shells. They would work well with your tail. The water was nice and warm, making you wonder if you should go to the surface. Lie down on a rock and just cook in the sun. Oh, that seemed like a wonderful way to spend your time. Maybe you could even harvest some nice seaweed as snacks, and feed some of the seals who lived a few hundred meters away from the city

Gladio, in the meantime, hung out with some Glaives, all of them laughing, and trying to see who could breach the highest. A friendly competition, but Jeff the manta ray looked to be winning which put a slight damper on all of the guys' mood. Nevertheless, seeing the guy flying out of the water, flapping his fins like wings was hilarious.

However, while the guys were pulling on Jeff's tail, Gladio saw a flash of green, moving like the finest of human fabric. Intrigued, he swam away from the boys, powerful shark tail propelling him forward until he saw you. As soon as his eyes landed on you, his nostrils flared and his claspers move. You were beautiful, fins flowy and shining like the brightest of emeralds. It wasn't mating season, but his body was reacting like it. He had to get you. Noticing that you were picking up shells, he quickly scanned the sea floor, looking for bright shells. Picking up a blue one, he smiled. Women loved blue. Putting on a charming smile, he approached you, moving through the water quietly. "Hey there beautiful."

The deep masculine voice startled you out of your thoughts, and your eyes widened when you saw the merman who had popped up silently beside you. By Poseidon, he was huge. Your eyes flickering over his tail, a great white, before noticing the blue shell in his hand. Not really the colour you were looking for.

Giving him a faint smile, you casted your eyes away and kept on swimming and looking for green and white shells. "Good day," you spoke softly as you moved close to the coral in an instinctive way. Your body was much smaller so you would be able to disappear in the nooks and crannies if he tried something. Not trying to think of how large and actually quite handsome he was.

His smile faltered a bit. You had practically ignored him, his gift for you had not impressed you at all. Was he wrong? Would you like blue and yellow? No.... Dropping the shell, he wracked his brain for what he could do to court you properly. Apparently his shell idea was not doing so hot, so he scrapped it.

Grunting, he swam over to you, making sure you heard him this time. "Can I help you look for something?" He kept his voice warm, the smile not leaving his lips as he took you in. You were so much smaller than him, radiating femininity, yet ferocity, your bright tail shimmering in the sunlight. You looked like you belonged in paradise, your darker skin complementing your scales beautifully.

Tilting your head, you started to swim on the spot as you looked up at him carefully. So damn large. Towering over you with ease. "I'm looking for green and white shells. For necklaces." You gestured to your chest and hair where you had several strings of shells and pearls decorating you. The shells resting on your breasts.

Why was he still talking to you? Glancing into the distance, you saw a few merman swimming around and jumping around at the surface. Didn't he have to be with them? Your eyes glanced over his claspers. Seeing merman genitals wasn't really rare as that was just how it was for merman. The same as mermaids had their breasts on display. But still...he sure was built to proportion.

You were still a bit wary of him, he noticed. Considering he was so large, and a predatory merman, it was to be expected. Merfolk had their clans and cities, but those from different clans had a tendency to be not so friendly. Your bright colours showed that you weren't from the same clan as Gladio. A tropical clan perhaps, with how your fins flowed so elegantly. It made his claspers twitch, and he noticed your eyes checking them out.

Compared to regular sharks, a merman's claspers looked more like mammalian genitalia, with a bulbous head reminiscent of a human's, only with more ridges and bumps along the shaft. When he swam, the claspers were held close to his body, but when he felt arousal they stiffened, ready to penetrate a wanting female. Flaccid claspers were normal to see. Aroused claspers meant the merman wanted something. Hopefully his claspers would behave until he had softened you up. "Those shells really look beautiful on you," he murmured, eyes trailing along the jewellery. "Would you allow me to help?"

Your nose wiggled for a second, your tail moving a bit faster than usual. "Sure, your eyes must be much better than yours." You had heard that shark merman had some of the best eyes in the merfolk race. Giving him a sweet smile, you started to swim around again. Digging lightly into the sand to find those shells. Giggling when little fish swam around you and you licked your lips when you saw shellfish.

It reminded you that you needed to hunt up some food later to eat. Maybe some urchins. The whole time though , you were keenly of the large shark swimming around you. So big. No, don't imagine how it would feel having them inside of you. Your tails intertwined and his hips rutting against yours. Bad little mermaid.

He didn't really look for the shells as he swam around, his eyes locked on you. You moved so smoothly, nimble fingers digging into the sand, scaring small fish. Your laughter was such a sweet sound, making him smile and eyes soften. With how he was watching you, he noticed when you licked your lips when you saw the food. Maybe that was how he was supposed to court you, bring you a proper kill.

He chuckled at the thought of how you'd react if he brought you something large, like a tuna. He'd have to try that one day. His claspers kept twitching as he watched you, wanting to be buried inside of you, breeding you. It confused him that you managed to get such a response from him, outside of mating season. He had never felt such a need to breed someone before. Finally tearing his eyes away from you, he picked up a pearlescent white shell. Grinning in triumph, he swam over to you, hand landing lightly on your shoulder. "Here."

He startled you again, his hand so large on your shoulder but looked curious at what he had in his hand. Letting out a little happy squeal when you saw it was a beautiful white shell "Thank you," you said sincerely as you put it in the pouch you carried with you. Beaming up at him, your eyes looked with his dark amber eyes and your tail curled a bit. Your cheeks heated up faintly as you were reminded again of your naughty thoughts.

"Thank you," you just whispered again and looked away, quickly digging into the sand so you didn't have to look at him. So he couldn't read the thoughts in your eyes and getting yourself in trouble. Mewling again when you spotted delicious sea urchins, swimming closer to them and tilting your head. Your stomach growling a little bit as you wondered how you could cut them free, and eat them.

You were cute, the slight dusting of a blush on your cheeks making his tail swish. Your mewling, on the other hand, made another part of anatomy react. Soon he wouldn't be able to swim around in public. Noticing your fascination with the urchins, he swam over with a grin. "Why don't you leave these alone, and let me bag you a real kill?" This he knew how to do. Hunting was in his blood. And considering how you had become so shy, he figured he was on the right track with you. His hands itched, the want to run them along your brightly coloured scales making him twitchy. A kill would do good for both of you.

Looking up at him, you moved your eyes over his body again. So sleek and streamlined. He must hunt so often, and apparently very successful or he wouldn't have grown to be such a large one. Giving him a smile, you nodded at him. Finding a nice spot among the corals to curl up while you waited for him. 

"Have a good hunt," your voice had become a bit more husky, sucking on your bottom lip embarrassed as that had not been your attention. It wasn't mating season, why were you acting like you needed to be touched and adored? Ugh, stupid shark. You should bite him as punishment.

Zeroing in on your lips, he was certain you saw his claspers begin to rise. With a last grin, he was off to hunt, hoping that his usual hunting ground would be plentiful today. It didn't take long. You had been alone for only a few minutes before he returned, hand grasping the tail of a large tuna, swiftly killed.

He hoped you'd like the meat. Otherwise he'd have to find you something else. Swimming down to where you rested, he let go of the tuna, letting it float in the water as he swam to you with a smile. "Dinner is served." He couldn't reach you where you were curled up, the coral too dense for him, so he waited for you patiently, or somewhat patiently at least.

Your eyes widened when you saw what he had caught. Tuna! Beaming, you uncurled yourself from your spot and swam towards him. Your slender fingers brushing over the rough skin of his arm. "Thank you. It has been a long time since I had tuna. They're always too fast for me." You pouted softly, pulling a knife out of your bag and started to cut off pieces from the tuna.

Your mouth watered as the blood fanned, your gills fluttering rapidly. With a little soft look, you offered the first piece to the merman - not knowing his name - as he had made the kill and thus had provided you with a meal. This meal would keep you fed for days to come.

Quirking a brow, he took the offered piece and quickly devoured it. Tuna always tasted nice, but whenever he caught one, he didn't use any kind of tool. Just made him even more sure that you were from far away. The rest of the fish would be yours to do with as you pleased. He was courting you after all.

Moving so he was beside you, he watched you work on the fish. "What's your name?" He should probably know the name of the one he was courting. The touch of your fingers on his arm had lit his nerve endings on fire, and he wanted more, wanted to feel you intertwined with him.

Munching happily on the tuna, you fed him a few more pieces before answering him. Your kin would have a stroke if they saw you tear off the flesh with just your teeth. Oh boy there sure was a lot of tuna. How you were going to get it back to your little cave?

"They call me Y/N," you replied softly as you ate a few more pieces, filling yourself up as you never knew for sure when the next protein meal came your way. "What is yours, Mr Shark?" Your eyes twinkled amused as you looked up at him, licking your fingers clean before digging in for another piece. Oh it was so good. So fresh and delicious. You could almost feel your body becoming fatter - although it was mostly between your ears.

He gladly accepted the pieces you offered him, surprised with the generosity you were showing him. Most others would've kept the whole fish to themselves, while watching him like a hawk in case he would try to steal some. It was refreshing.

"Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladio," he smiled, eyes twinkling with unhidden hunger. His gaze trailed along your hand as you cleaned it, his claspers once more hardening. Either you were playing hard to get, or you didn't want him. He sincerely hoped it was the former. "You're a far away from home, Y/N"

"I heard the shells here are exceptionally pretty, so I had to come here for myself." You smiled amused as you kept eating, your eyes falling on his claspers. Swallowing thickly as you noticed he started to get more aroused. Your tail swooshing in interest and excitement. He wanted...you? A little colourful mermaid from the tropical waters? Surely there were many interesting shark mermaids out there.

Your eyes widened when they met his and saw him look at you as if he was devouring you in his mind, and not the tuna. Unable to stop yourself, you sucked on your fingers again while staring back at him. Your breasts starting to feel heavier and bigger.

He bared his teeth when you started to play with your fingers, your eyes on him. Now he knew you were playing a game with him. Feeling bold, he placed his hand on your tail, right where skin turned to scales. He felt you stiffen slightly, but relax as his fingers drew lazy patterns. His claspers were stiffening rapidly, feeling arousal take over him as he drew closer to you. "I'd say you're the prettiest thing around here," he growled, a smile on his lips and eyes burning with hunger. His sensitive nose picked up the arousal from you, your entrance starting to open slightly. You wanted him as well. A tropical fish wanted a big, bad shark.

"Bold," you purred softly when he stroked your tail. You couldn't just touch someone's tail, it made it very clear what he desired from you. Why he had brought you fish. He was courting you. Mewling as you glanced at your tuna, satisfied to see you had mostly eaten it so it wouldn't be rude to leave the carcass while you did this....Shooting him a smirk as only warning, you shot off over the reef. Daring him to chase you, hunt you down. Not going to be as easy prey as the poor tuna had been.

The smell of blood and arousal in the air made his eyes roll, dark overtaking them as the instincts in him told him to chase you. To make you submit to him. With a powerful swipe of his tail, he was after you, a large grin on his lips. This was a different hunt than the one of the tuna had been. This prey was worth so much more. 

He could see your colorful tail, weaving in and out between the corals. You knew he couldn't follow you in there, not without hurting the poor corals. Instead, he followed you above them, catching a glimpse of you here and there, the smell of you making it possible to follow you without getting lost. When he caught you, he'd breed you. Breed you until you were brimming with his young.

Adrenaline made your blood pump as you tried to swim as fast as possible, but he was so much larger and build for speed and strength. While you were just pretty. But it was fun, exciting. Knowing he was trying to find a way to get to you as you used your size and flexibility to your advantage. Your eyes fell on an entrance of a cave system, shooting into it and wondering where it would get you as you weren't fully familiar with the caves. Noticing the caves were quite roomy. Ah fuck. Abort abort abort. Swirling around, you tried to find a way out that was too small for him to follow you.

He grinned when he saw you dart into the cave. You were done for. Taking a different way, he entered the larger opening of the cave, following the scent of you through the tunnels. You smelled so different from anything in the area, your body practically screaming out for him. 

Soon enough he caught a glimpse of green, smirking to himself as he realized you were looking for a way out, a way he couldn't follow. Gliding through the water silently, he closed his arms around you and murmured huskily in your ear. "Found you, guppy." His voice had dropped low, the thrill of the hunt and you making his blood pump, his claspers close to fully erect now, the heads touching your scales as he held you.

"Eeeep!" you cried out, wiggling in his arms before giving him an amused dirty look. "I am not a guppy!" you huffed and nibbled lightly on his arm, your tail rubbing and brushing against his claspers and blushing as you felt how hard they had become. Of course you weren't wiggling very hard. But it was all part of the dance the two of you were doing, see if he could make you submit. "Damn shark," you huffed amused as you refused to turn around and look at him. If you turned around, you gave him direct access to your opening. He had to work for it. But fuck, you hadn't even noticed him swimming up behind you. He was good.

"You're nimble little one," he chuckled, nosing at your neck and feeling your pulse underneath your skin. As a shark, blood was one thing he could easily smell, and it made his heart race. Usually, shark merfolk would bite during intercourse, tasting each other's blood in an intimate dance. But you were no shark, and he would not hurt you in such a way. Instead, he just dragged his lips along your throat, feeling the softness of your skin. 

His hips were rubbing against you slightly, just enough to tingle slightly. Not wanting the fun to be over just yet. Letting one of his hands trail upwards, he fingered the shells over one of your breasts, not touching your nipple, ghosting around the cover of the shell.

"Of course, we can't all be fast and strong," you huffed amused as you closed your eyes and leaned your head to the side, your curls floating around around you two. Moaning as his rough lips felt so good against your skin, his skin rougher than yours. Rubbing firmer against him, your breathing quickened. 

His claspers feeling interesting against your sensitive scales. "Mmm, more...please...stop teasing." You were always a little impatient thing. And he just made it worse. Being a little sneak, you moved your hand back and grabbed one of his claspers. Shuddering in pleasure as you felt him hard and heavy in your hand. Starting to stroke him.

A loud groan erupted from his chest, hips thrusting once before he got them under control. He had not expected you to grab him so quickly. His fingers found your nipple tweaking it, his rougher skin just catching enough to make the slight pain pleasurable. "No teasing?" he asked, teeth now bared and laying against your skin, small pinpricks against your neck, not breaking skin but holding the promise that they could. His other hand traveled downwards, caressing your scales as he looked for your entrance, the sweet heat calling for him. "Then why don't you turn around?" If you turned around by your own free will, the game would be over and the real fun could begin.

"Because I am wondering if that will even fit me!" you admitted amused and let out a little cry when he found your entrance, his thick finger slowly pushed into your slick heat. Your jaw becoming slack as your body bowed forward a bit because of the sensations. Your hand tightening around his clasper as your brain cells scrambled around to function. 

Oh yes that felt good. Oh right there. His teeth feeling so good against your skin. Making you even more aroused and slicker. Taking off your shells so he had free access to your chest, you removed his hand and turned around into his arms. Trembling slightly in anticipation and a hint of anxiety, he was still a shark, a freaking large one at that. He would fill you up to the brim for sure.

His fingers pushed further in by pure instinct when you held his clasper tighter, making him growl low in his throat and thrust into your hand. His whole body was going on instinct, the same feeling he got whenever breeding season rolled in. Something about you was making his senses go into overdrive, his mind trying to make sense of the situation while the rest of his body screamed to breed you. As soon as you turned around, and he saw the slight fear in your eyes, he managed to get his body under control.

Placing his hands on your hips, his thumbs massaged you gently, making sure you were starting to relax. "Tell me to stop, and I will. We will only do as much as you want," he murmured, eyes meeting yours, a smile on his lips. The animalistic part of his brain was screaming at him, yelling at him fuck what you wanted and just breed you. But he didn't want to hurt you, didn't want to ruin such a beautiful mermaid. Even if he only got half his claspers in, he'd be content.

His words relaxed you, and you wrapped your slender arms around him. Your lips pressed against his as you rubbed your hips against his in invitation, your tail curling around his as you slowly made you sink to the floor. Landing on the soft sand that covered the bottom of the cave. Humming, you dragged your tongue over his lips, diving in when he parted them. Your mind started to relax, your body becoming soft and willing underneath him as the fear disappeared. 

The animalistic side of you taking over and just rubbed harder against him. Offering yourself to be bred by him even though it was the wrong season for it. You started to need him inside of you. Needed him to sooth the hunger inside of you. Becoming only slicker and slicker as you opened up even more for him. "Gladio," you begged against his lips, dragging your tongue over his seductively.

The feeling of your skin against his, bodies flush against each other, made him tingle. You were so soft, so delicate. He was almost afraid he was going to hurt you. But as one of his claspers rubbed against your entrance, his mind shut down such worries. Instead, it focused on moving his hips so that one of his claspers lined up with your entrance, the other one resting against your hips. Not even shark mermaids could take both claspers at the same time, so there was no way he'd try it on you. 

His amber eyes drifted over you as you writhed underneath him, the smell of arousal heady. Grabbing your hair, he slowly began pushing into you, mouth open in a gasp as your inner walls accepted him, his free clasper beginning to leak precum already. Seed that should be inside you, his mind supplemented. "Ngh, Y/N..." His voice was deep, his arms slightly quivering from the want to just thrust into you.

"Do it, please, fuck please," you begged him as your eyes teared up from the intense feeling of having him push into you. Swallowing thickly as he was so ridiculously big. Wiggling, you groaned as he pushed even deeper. Feeling his other clasper rubbing against your scales and precum lightly sticking to them. 

Your hands moved over his back, dragging your nails over his skin as you tried to keep your breathing under control. So much pressure, but fuck you wanted more. You needed him all the way inside of you. Wiggling and bucking to push him even deeper, and each inch that went in you, made you cry out happy in pleasure. "Claim your prize," you coaxed him as your eyes had darkened as well, your whole body throbbing.

He felt your body open up for him more, starting to accept his larger girth, and he began pushing in faster, until he bottomed out, his other clasper drenching your pretty scales in thick precum. The precum acted as lube, making the initial thrust much easier for both of you. As soon as he was fully inside of you, his instincts took over, and he began to thrust fast, arms coming around you as his hips worked. 

His mind was blank, his reptile brain chanting  _ breed, breed, breed _ at him. Nothing mattered to him, nothing but to get his cum deep into you, make you carry his young. His body was almost vibrating with excitement, your soft scales against his free clasper adding to the sensation. His teeth were bared, and as he held you close, he nibbled on your neck, drawing the slightest amount of blood.

You whimpered and gasped, nuzzling your face against his skin as you could only hold onto him and submit to him. His large body holding you so close, your tail wrapped around his tightly. Your mind had gone blank as well, just enjoying the sensations of being bred by such an exquisite male. His clasper twitched and vibrated inside of you, massaging your inner walls to get you even slicker and more aroused. More receptive to his teeth. 

Husky, you chanted his name in his ear. Nails digging deeper into his skin till you slightly pierced it. Marking him almost. The coupling was rough and wild, the pressure increasing inside of you and knew you would be coming soon. Part of you kind of disappointed, but you needed your release, needed to feel his hot sticky seed inside you.

It didn't take long for him to reach completion. His instincts didn't want to drag it out. Didn't want to savour the moment. They wanted to fill you up before another male could come by. Your nails on his back, and his name falling from your lips like a mantra was the last thing he remembered before he came, hips held tight against yours as he shot long ropes of thick cum into you, some coming out of his free clasper, painting your scales white. 

He roared, his whole body shuddered as he came hard, milking as much cum out of him as possible. Sand was in the water around you, kicked up by the fast and rough coupling you two had had. Gills working fast, he tried to get some oxygen into his system as he calmed down, his mind finally returning.

Hissing, you dug your teeth into his shoulder as you came as well. Your slickness mixing with his seed. Blushing as you felt his claspers twitch and vibrate, both releasing their cum in and against you. So damn full, he pumped you full till the brim. Your gills working fast as you stared up. Then closed your eyes as some of the sand threatened to come in your eyes. 

"Gladio," you whimpered weakly as your mind reeled. Your heart pounding in your poor little chest. His body crushing you a tiny bit but his weight was comfortable and not bother some. It was...nice to be held. Your cheeks felt flaming hot.

Coming to his senses, he raised himself a bit from you, making sure not to crush you. You were so small, yet had taken his clasper so good. Taken his seed. Arms still around you, he dragged his lips against yours gently, keeping it chaste as he felt your slight distress.

"Mmm, you were so good Y/N. Look how you took me. So fucking good," he murmured against you, hips slightly twitching from the intense mating. Noticing the slight pain in his shoulder, a rumbling laugh erupted from him. "You marked me as yours, little guppy?" It actually turned him on, the fact that such a small creature had decided to mark him as hers. The mark wouldn't last, the season wrong, but the intention remained.

You blushed even harder but sunk your teeth defiantly in his shoulder, deepening the mark when he called you guppy again. You were a damn siamese fighting fish thank you very much you brute of a shark. Murmuring those words but they were muffling because you were biting on him. Your eyes sparking amused. 

"What if I am," you huffed challengingly as your neck felt tender too. "You were using me as your personal chew toy as well." You pointed amused at the mark on your throat, the memory of his teeth breaking skin made your walls squeeze around his clasper hard. Smirking when he rolled his eyes back and moaned in reaction.

Such a little thing, yet you were playing with him, your walls massaging him again. If you kept this up, he'd go a second, more teasing round with you. Leaning down, he dragged his lips along the small bite he had placed on you. "This is just a love bite, guppy," he murmured, eyes twinkling. Cute and feisty, that what you were. 

He'd like to have you around a bit more. "It'll heal. It's not mating season, so you're safe." But there was still something about you that had made his body act as if it was mating season. He had to figure out why, and the best way to keep you around was to keep you busy on his claspers. Slowly, he began kissing his way up your neck, open mouthed kisses with a hint of teeth.

Your tail wiggled, moving his clasper back and forth inside of you. It made you moan even more. No, it wasn't mating season. But what if it was? Would he then claim you for himself....or find some pretty little shark girl to mate with? Just the thought damped your mood as you closed your eyes. Of course this was just some off-season fun. You were too small and weak to be a proper mate for a man like him. "Not a guppy," you grumbled softly as your nails dragged over his biceps. Breathing slowly as your breasts felt heavier. As if they were filling with milk. "So much teeth. You eat a lot of mermaids for dinner?"

Grinning, he gently removed his clasper from you, and untangled himself from your tail. "I could eat a mermaid right now," he grinned, kissing down your body, fingers toying with your breasts as he neared your entrance. With one last look, he plunged his tongue into your still open entrance, massaging your walls with his teeth, tasting himself inside you. He moaned loudly, and squeezed your tits, fingers tweaking your nipples as he lavished you with his tongue. Your taste was intoxicating, his nostrils flaring to get more of your heady scent. How was he to let you go? Would you allow him to mate you, when the time came? Pushing such thoughts away, he curled his tongue, trying to find if you had that special spot.

"No no no!" you gasped as your cheeks heated up, tail sweeping around roughly as your body curled and wiggled. "That must be nice!" you mewled as your nails dragged hard on his shoulders but he kept going, Teasing and stimulating you. Making you open up more again, panting roughly as your slickness filled your entrance. Your breasts secreted some white liquid and you blushed embarrassed, squeezing your eyes. "GLADIO!" you screamed startled when he stimulated a part of you that made your body feel so odd, but you wanted more of it. Grabbing his thick hair and shoving his face closer against you. Your body acting as if it was mating season indeed. 

He rumbled a laugh against you, secretly glad that his ministrations were getting you this affected. He felt the sensation of liquid on his hands, and started to toy with it, lathering your breasts with it. Perhaps he'd taste it, as soon as he was done with this part of you. His seed was starting to leak out, and he pushed it back in with his tongue, still wanting it all inside of you. 

You couldn't birth his young, not yet, but the thought of his seed catching on in you made his claspers twitch back to life, pulsating slightly. Your slickness coated his face, and he reveled in it, rubbing his face against your entrance as much as he could, getting your musky scent all over him.

"Dirty merman!" you sobbed softly as it was becoming too much. Too fucking good. Hissing and sobbing. Finally you managed to wiggle free and swam away a bit. Your pupils so dilated that your eyes were black, curling into yourself as your body wrecked with pleasurable shocks. Pressing your arm against your breasts and one hand against your entrance as you tried to get your body under control. It felt too good. Too intimate and powerful. Your gills opening and closing so crazily fast as you tried to breathe. Tail twitching and muscles bunching as if it tried to take the merman's seed deeper into you.

For one second, Gladio remained where he was, confused by your sudden escape. But as he saw you sitting a bit away from him, curled on yourself and twitching, he got worried. Had he hurt you? Had he forgotten his strength, and been too rough? Guilt began gnawing on him, he kept low to the ground as he swam over to you slowly, stopping within an arm's reach. 

Not touching you. He wasn't sure his touch would be welcome. He had gotten lost in the being that was you, your touch, your scent, your taste. It had overpowered him, and he desperately wanted to hold you close, to soothe your aches. "Y/N, are you okay?" he asked, voice soft and guilt-ridden.

"It....oh fuck....aaah!" you whispered as you came again, curling up into yourself as your eyes rolled back. More milk leaking from your breasts. "It's like my body is being mated, or wants to be," you laughed sheepish as you looked apologising at him. Oh god he must think you were some kind of mad woman. Looking away ashamed as if had felt so damn good. Wanting more. Fucking more. Your fingers carefully pushing into your entrance, and starting to rub yourself.

His eyes landed on your fingers, and his nostrils flared again, getting the scent of your entrance once more. Your words made his eyes darken, his gills working hard as he felt his whole body tensing. Want to be mated. Who was he to deny you any aid in this situation? 

However, the white fluid coming from your chest was something he had not seen before. It piqued his interest. Swimming closer, he smiled kindly at you, before gently moving your hand away from your chest. Without hesitation, he closed his lips around your nipple and sucked, getting the milk into his mouth. He moaned loudly, hands landing on your hips as he tasted your milk, his claspers twitching. It was unlike anything he had tasted before, and he wanted more, his spine tingling. He continued to suck on your tit as you fondled yourself, careful with his teeth.

"Gladio, please...oh....ah," you panted as you didn't know what you begged him for, pressing his head closer against your breast. Eyes rolling back as he sucked on you hard. His other hand squeezing and massaging your other breast. Your fingers pressed a spot inside of you that made your head fall back and intense pleasure coursing through you again. Your tail thrashing and making sand fly up a bit.

If you didn't know better, you would think mating season had started for you right now. Just wanting and needing more of him. Removing your slick fingers from your entrance, you grabbed one of his claspers again and rubbed him firmly. Watching fascinatedly as precum leaked from it, coating your fingers and palm. "Do you mate often?" you asked hesitantly as he was still sucking on your breast. Almost like he was nursing from you.

A part of him didn't want to let go of your breast, the taste too addicting, but he managed to tear himself away from you, groaning when you toyed with his clasper. "I'm not inexperienced, if that's what you're asking. But have I marked anyone before? No." He had done the occasional romp with another mermaid, but never wanted to mark them as his, never sunk his teeth into them in a display of his. 

"I've heard stories of you guppies, and your big orgies," he laughed, eyes twinkling with lust and mirth. Tropical merfolk tended to be more loose when it came to copulating, so he was pretty sure you had had your fair share of mermen. And with the way your body tasted, and that milk, he was surprised you weren't constantly swarmed. The thought made his tail swish, agitated that someone might get close to his female. He hadn't bred her properly yet, his body screamed, so fuck any male that dared to come by.

You snapped your teeth as him as you squeezed his clasper firmly. Smirking when his eyes rolled back, and he let out a loud pleasure filled snarl. Your teeth nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before looking into his eyes. Nose to nose. "I'm a Siamese fighting fish, not a guppy," you drawled amused. "And yes, there are orgies but I try to stay away from them. And I never experienced this violent need to shove your clasper back into me." 

Burying your face against his throat, you wrapped your arms around his torso and moved your body sensually against his. Breasts rubbing against the rough expand of his chest. "You don't like the idea of another merman trying to put his clasper in me? Trying to breed me? Mating season is around the corner. They're going to try." You didn't know why you provoked him. It was dangerous to provoke a shark. But tropical fish were always cheeky adventurous little shits

Snarling, he spun the two of you around so he could watch the entrance, his second eyelids coming over his eyes for a second as he bared his teeth towards the opening of the cave. "Let them try. I'll have to keep your claspers in you, and make sure you're filled with my cum." 

It must've been the closeness to the breeding season that made him act like this. He wanted to bury himself in you, and remain there, filling you up with his seed until you'd overflow. He'd fight off any male that got remotely closed to you, render their flesh from their bone. His weeping clasper rested on the edge of your entrance, ready to fill you up again. He slowly moved his hips, grinding his clasper against you, but not entering.

Madness. You must be mad that you were driving the mating instinct up like this. Challenging the potential possessiveness of a male as dominant as a shark merman. Especially one as dominate as this one. "You're going to make this our mating nest?" Shut up. Just keep your mouth closed. "Breed me as often as you can. Only leaving to hunt for us." Wiggling your hip, you managed to line up his clasper and take it inside you.

Your head falling back, baring your vulnerable throat and you whimpered as he filled you up again. Ah it felt so good. He felt so fucking big. Oh shit just like that. Your hips moved, and you fucked yourself on his clasped, your whole body burning with heat again. Shouldn't be doing this. Should be going back to your clan and not fucking with a shark merman. But it felt good. So damn good.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he entered you once more, holding his hips still as you fucked yourself on him, his free clasper leaking profusely against you, your brilliant green scales covered in his precum. He went straight for your neck, nosing at the small bite here. It was nowhere near what most shark merpeople did to each other while mating, but it was special, because it was on you. 

"I would breed you for days, not leaving your heat until you were well and truly filled with your young. Guard fish at every entrance, so no one could sneak in while I hunted." He was getting in over his head, but his instincts hadn't lied before, so he kept going, body humming and hips finally meeting your thrusts as he envisioned building a mating nest with you. It made him shiver, and a big drop of precum to leak from his claspers.

"Would anyone be so stupid as to pouch on a mermaid you claimed to mate?" Fisting his hair, you kept him close to the mark he had placed on your body. Your tail tangling with his again as you were glad he moved. Your mouth open as you couldn't stop making obscene sounds. Listening to his passionate words, and you almost could envision your belly becoming swollen as you carried his young. It made you blush a bit. "So possessive." You liked it. In the tropicals some just fucked as many male as they could, as he has said; wild orgies. But you liked the idea of being bred by only one strong male. "Show me how you would breed me. Convince me if it's worth it." And you had lost your mind. If you weren’t careful, he would someone manage to actually knock you up outside of the season.

He snarled slightly, the thought of another male triggering his instincts. You'd be surprised with how much sharks would try to claim the same mate. He'd fight anyone that would come close. Get some more scars on his body. Small grunts escaped him every time his hips met yours, sounds of pleasure as your walls massaged his clasper just right.

Your words spurred him on, his hands digging into your hips as he began moving your harder onto his cock, the movement made easy by all the cum inside of you. His body began vibrating slightly again, trying to make your walls clamp down on him, make sure he was the only one inside of you. His teeth were grazing the small mark, licking it in apology, but also as an excuse to taste you. "I'm going to breed you until you're filled with my young. You're gonna be swollen with my cum when I'm done with you," he growled.

"You better stay with me then. I ain't raising little merbabies alone, ah fuck!" You bit his shoulder again. His skin so much tougher than yours. Must be seeing the shark merfolk were so much rougher and more physical. The vibrations making you see cross-eyed as your walls became so tight around him. Making it harder for him to pull out, let alone someone else trying to get their clasper into you. 

Your breasts rubbed hard against his chest as you wiggled and bucked against each other, the sand puffing up around you. As fast as it started, it was ending. Back bowing as you came violently around his cock. The walls moving rapidly around him and ready to milk him for another load of his semen. Muscles pulsing as your whole body became sensitive. "Gladio!" you howled as you bucked wildly, submitting yourself to him.

It was getting hard to move, your body trying to hold him in, and the thought made his instincts purr. As you howled his name, he saw stars, shouting so loud he was sure everyone could hear. "Y/N!" His hips were working quickly, as much as they could, as he shot his load deep into you, his second clasper twitching and sullying your scales even more. There would be no doubt what you had done, and with who. His tail was thrashing, his arms tight around you as he rode his high.

He could barely pull out anymore, letting him only go deeper inside of you, hips flush against you as his clasper twitched and pulsed inside of you. There was no way he was letting you go now. Not when you had made him almost mate with you twice, in such a short time span. Closing his eyes, he nosed at your neck, nuzzling it affectionately. "When the time comes, mate with me?" he pleaded.

Your eyes were half-lidded. Body humming with satisfaction. Having become almost boneless in his arms aside of your walls that kept pulsing around him. Milking every drop out of him without mercy. "Yes, I'll mate with you, Gladio. Mate with you till we don't know anything but each other," you purred into his ear as you patted him eagerly. Your eyes looking around at the cave. Mmm. If wouldn't be a bad mating nest at all. Hidden deep in a Labyrinth of caves but still light trickling through it all. You giggled as you felt his cum sticking to your scales. "You made me all dirty!"

He smiled wide against your neck, arms around you tightening slightly, like a fortress around you, shielding you from everything except him. You two were going to mate when the time came, your bodies singing to each other. He would have to fix this cave up, make it nice and soft for you. Make sure you were comfortable and fed. His little mermaid. A snickering laugh left him as you giggled, your hand toying with the cum on you.

"An early mark, babe. Everyone's gonna smell me on you now. Smell how dirty you are," he teased, kissing your cheek. He liked this more, than the overly violent sex of shark merfolk. This was comfortable, pleasurable and filled with laughter. It would probably have its fair share of rough couplings, but they'd still be spent in comfort.

"Ewwwwwww. Gotta scrub scrub scrub," while you said those words, you wiggled underneath him. Making his clasper wiggle inside of you as well - the shark moaning husky on top of you. Yes, tropical mermaids like you were little cheeky shits. A yawn spilled from your lips, and you nuzzled your cheek against his scruffy one. Your eyes becoming heavy, closing a little bit. He had worn you out good. 

"Mmm. So I guess we better start planning for mating season," you murmured to him as your hands moved over his back. Massaging and squeezing his muscles. Fingers tracing over scars. So many scars. Your poor shark. You didn't like it that people nibbled on him.

Sinking down to the sand, he spun so that you were lying on top of him, your much more nimble tail wrapped around his. His much larger body taking the brunt of the coarseness underneath the two of you. His claspers were starting to soften, but he let it remain inside of you as he felt you relax. It just felt right. And come mating season, he'd become very acquainted with your entrance. "Babe, leave the planning to me. I'll make sure my mate is happy." It was barely a murmur, as if he was afraid to break the wonderful moment, whispered against your ear, his hands lightly scratching your back.

"Mate huh?" you murmured back as you got more comfortable. Sighing deeply as you closed your eyes fully, your cheek resting on his broad chest and listening to his heart. Little pulses still went through your body, aftershocks of the Earth wrecking orgasms he had given you. Tipping your head, you pressed a soft kiss on his chest. Rubbing your cheek as if you were one of the land feline's begging for affection.

"Better get used to the name, babe." One of his hands moved to your hair, tangling in your curls and massaging your scalp gently, smiling at you when you moaned quietly. Who would've thought that a small siamese fighting fish would've stolen one of the largest shark's heart, in the blink of an eye. But Nature was a strange thing, and she had her way. This union was the proof of it. Mating season was around the corner, and he'd have to plan a lot before it started. For now though, he just enjoyed lying there with you, watching as your breathing evened out, and you fell asleep in his arms.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Sequel is up called “Mermaids In Heat”. Enjoy!


End file.
